TWAIN is a protocol and application programming interface (API) developed by the TWAIN Working Group that regulates bidirectional communication between applications and imaging acquisition devices such as scanners, digital cameras, and image repositories. The TWAIN protocol, in particular, helps to automate and standardize the process of acquiring images from the imaging acquisition devices and providing these images to applications such as word processors, editors, and the like.